gojira57fandomcom-20200214-history
Anima (KH Roleplay Character)
Anima is a character in the Kingdom Hearts Roleplay Series. She was the Student of Bryoka, and has untold power within her lying dormant. Current Journal Entry A human female based Genetic Construct made by Dr. Necrotix as a weapon using the recycled bodies of dead children in a fashion that is not unlike the process the Ancient Civilization of Tyria used to make the Equal Dragon Weapon. However, she lost her memory, and developed a bond with Bryoka as her Master. She was recently made Keyblade Master, and is now going on an adventure of her own alongside Bryoka, Adam, and Jinura, to fight the threat posed by a revived Kuros and his own Organization XIII. Truth to be told, however, she started having feelings for Jinura, and considers Bryoka the closest thing to a parent that she had in her whole life. Plus, its amazing how she grown from a young girl scared of her past to a brave and strong young woman that is willing to face any dark threat. Such a thing was able to put tears of joy in Bryoka's eyes. Appearance She currently appears as a young woman with red hair, slim body, blue eyes and fair skin. She has a marking on her back that resembles wings, which actually are where her black, feathered wings grow out from when she uses her powers. Her right arm has the codename "A-007" branded on it, marked by Necrotix himself. Personality She is a brave young woman, though in the past, she was a young girl who was scared of her past, and upon realizing her origins, she questioned if she deserved to exist. Nowadays, she keeps living for the lives lost to create her. She hates acts of injustice, and is emotionally attached to her master, Bryoka, who she refers to as a "Father figure". She also makes friends seemingly very easily, no matter the species of the friend concerned, as evident when she made friends with the Elder Dragon known as Safi'jiiva, after freeing it from Puppet Master's control, thereby gaining a powerful ally. Abilities and Equipment *Keyblade: Mourning Angel *Digivice *Magic *Flight, when wings are active *Possibly an extremely strong immune system, as she tested negative for infection after being hurt by Elizabeth Greene during the highly infectious and deadly Redlight Virus outbreak in Manhattan, though this is preferrably not wanted to be put to the test. *Latent powers that have yet to be revealed Relationships *Adam (Ally) *Bryoka (Master, Father figure) *Dr. Necrotix (Creator, Enemy) *Jinura (Ally, Love interest) *K9-7L (Ally) *K9-ANG3L (Ally) *Kayshala (Ally) *Kuros (Enemy) *Kurse (Ally) *Miaria Prrt (Ally) *Misune (Classmate, Ally) *Orthopox-13 (Ally) *Patamon (Partner Digimon) *Puppet Master (Enemy) *Rayder (Ally) *Safi'jiiva (Ally) *Vanitas (Enemy) *Windigo (Enemy) History As a Young Girl Creation and Escape TBA Amnesia Shortly after Bryoka stepped down from the Throne of Tyria, and started his own Keyblade Academy at the newly built Castle Jinouga, He found Anima as a young girl, cold and barely alive in the Hoarfrost Reach nearby. Bryoka took her in, and tended to her, and even trained her in the ways of the Keyblade after seeing potential in her. Anima however, did not remember her past, only her name, and suffered from nightmares in her sleep that seemed to haunt her. When she joined Bryoka, Adam and Kayshala to investigate an abandoned base by Dr. Necrotix, she felt the place as "familiar", and when she went inside, to her horror, she realized the truth of her "birth". As seen by many malformed test subjects in tubes that had no lifesigns, and a revelation from a stranger in a crimson cloak, Anima was created by Necrotix as a weapon, using the deaths of many other children to create her, not unlike the Ancient Civilization's Equal Dragon Weapon of old. The stranger considered Anima as a "Freak that did not deserve existence" due to what was done to create her, and demmanded that she was to be handed over so he would destroy her, but Bryoka refused to sacrifice Anima's life, not willing to give up his student, no matter her origin. Anima ended up saving Bryoka's life after he was rendered unconcious by the stranger, but let the stranger live, but not before punching him in the face for harming her master. Back at Castle Jinouga, Anima had been going through depression, questioning if she should be alive knowing what was done to give her life. But Adam, Bryoka and Adam told her that she should keep living to honor the loss of the children that were killed to create her. She ends up helping Bryoka and Adam fight the Dark Genie, and was willing to sacrifice her life to end the Dark Genie, but the Crimson cloaked stranger, revealed as "Sedon", stopped her, saying that this is his duty to end the Dark Genie, as it represented his sorrow, anger, and pain all in one darkness filled monster. When Sedon sacrifices himself to kill the Dark Genie, he gets a good look at Anima during his dying moments, and apologizes for saying the horrible things he said to Anima, and told her that she had "good eyes". He handed Anima his sword, and finally died in peace. Anima somehow felt sad for Sedon, even knowing what was done in the past. As Master Anima Years later, Anima had grown into a fine young lady in appearance, and went through her Mark of Mastery. She passed, and was given the title of "Master Anima". When Unversed started to appear in the worlds all over, Bryoka, Adam and Anima went on a journey together, telling Anima that it was "Her Adventure" so she should "let her heart be the guiding key" and guide them to the first world. Sega Speedway She faced the Black Arms Aliens in Sega Speedway, alongside Shadow the Hedgehog and Sonic, but also encountered a revived Vanitas, and a revived, albeit younger, Kuros, Bryoka's enemy of old. Twilight Town She Joins Adam and Bryoka in Twilight Town as a second world to visit. They encounter "Kuros Spawn" for the first time, and meet Jinura, a teenage human male, and Rayder's apprentice, who went on his own journey to find Rayder and Kurse as they mysteriously vanished. They eventually find Rayder in the mansion, turned into a werewolf like monster by Kuros, and knock sense into him before he is able to revert. Anima would later meet Patamon, and become partners when they face the Kuwagamon that invade Twilight Town. Tyria-Secluded Valley After getting a large Bioenergy signal in Secluded Valley, the Group find themselves facing a Safi'jiiva under the control of the Darkness. They encounter a member of Kuros' new Organization XIII, "The Puppet Master", and fight him. Anima freed the Safi'jiiva from Puppet Master's control, and the Elder Dragon later devours him, and starts taking a liking to Anima. She then gets a "Dracolite Charm", which would allow her to summon Safi'jiiva in battle, making herself a powerful ally. Historical Agrabah Anima and the group would face another member of the New Orginization XIII, Windigo, a Zav'iek, and Anima would be forced by Winigo to face him alone. After a harsh battle, Windigo tells Anima that he will "keep her alive for a bit longer", and wishes to fight her again. He then disappears. After saving the Historical World of Agrabah, They encounter another member of the Organization, and Rayder goes after him, disappearing. A moment on the Black Falcon Anima and Jinura share a moment on the Black Falcon as they head to Montressor Spaceport, getting friendlier and closer. Eventually, Anima admits that she was interested in Jinura since the day they met, and kisses him on the cheek. Montressor Spaceport TBA Planet of Felacat TBA Anima's Theme/Short Poem Theme By MC_Goji the Wolf A Mourning Angel.... Filled with the tears of many a fallen..... One said my life.... was one that was not meant to be. So if I die.... who would know anything of me? I did not ask to be created, yet here I stand obligated. Yet you care like I was your own. Like I was important. Should I live for the ghosts of those who died to birth me? Or should I be put to rest? To forever be condemmed for the sins that made me? I'm torn on the inside, my heart is a battleground. But then you came to me, and gave me purpose. I will fight and realize my destiny. No more shall I mourn... this time I wil be... A Guardian Angel... that will fight for you and others. But I will never forget or forgive the heartless one.... who killed to create me.... Please may god be on my side. Trivial Info Category:Kingdom Hearts Roleplay Series Category:KH Roleplay: Characters Category:KH Roleplay: Non-Disney Content